


With You

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, WAFF, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Horobi had a conversation with Jin about his future.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The moment he opened the front door to their small apartment, a delicious smell wafted to his nostril and made his stomach grumbled.

Quietly, Jin took off his shoes, tiptoed through the short hall and peered into the kitchen, which also functioned as both living room and dining room. Horobi stood in front of the stove, and had his back to the entrance, prompting mischievous thought to spring to his mind. With a cat-like smile, stealthily, the eighteen years old approached his father, arms up in the air ready to surprise him, but before he could follow through on his plan, Horobi turned around and shoved a thin piece of raw meat into his mouth with a chopstick, surprising _him_ instead.

‘’Welcome back, Jin.’’ Horobi said before turning around and returned to his task.

Jin huffed once he had swallowed the food. ‘’How do you know it is me?’’ He was sure he had been very quiet. Today, he successfully sneaked up on Fuwa-san and Hiden-san using the same technique, earning him a storm of curses from the former, which got Fuwa-san into trouble with their class rep, Yaiba-san, who happened to pass by.

Why was it so hard to sneak up on his father? He doubted this was because Horobi was a humagear, he managed to sneak up on Mamoru just fine last week, and he was a _security guard_ humagear.

‘’How could I not know it is you?’’ Horobi countered, smirk palpable in his voice.

Jin pouted and then sighed, placing his school bag on the floor; he lightly leaned against his father’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder, attempting to look at what his father was cooking. ‘’What do we have for dinner?’’

‘’Beef sashimi.’’

‘’ _Beef?_ ’’ Jin could not contain his giggle.

‘’Go take a bath, I have prepared the hot water for you.’’ Horobi ordered.

Jin smiled. ‘’Okay!’’

Six minutes later, fresh from the bath, clad in short-sleeve shirt and sweatpants, Jin settled down on the low table across from his father, smiling at the finely cut sashimi tastefully arranged in the form of a rose in front of him. He took a moment to pray for the poor, unfortunate person Horobi had killed this month. Though his father always made sure that the people he served for dinner deserved it, there was nothing wrong in praying for the peace of their souls.

Then, he started chowing down on his dinner.

‘’This is delicious!’’

‘’Do not talk with your mouth full.’’

Giving his father apologetic smile, Jin returned to his dinner and ate it quietly. Logically having no ability to eat, Horobi opted to tidy up the content of Jin’s school bag. Once his meal was finished, Horobi gave him a mug of fine, brew coffee for dessert. Jin happily took a sip, savouring the warm spreading through his body.

‘’Jin.’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Jin looked up from his coffee to see Horobi holding up the piece of applicant paper for Hiden University of Technology and Engineering.

‘’I thought you are going to apply for the art school.’’

‘’I change my mind.’’

‘’Art is your passion.’’ He stated matter-of-factly.

‘’Yeah, but I love you more than I love art.’’ His declaration prompted a seldom-seen surprise to appear on Horobi’s face, which made Jin realised that he rarely expressed how much his father meant to him with his words. ‘’And I want to be of use to you, so I thought, if I become an engineer, I can help fix Horobi when you get damages.’’

‘’Jin, I appreciate your thought, but I do not want you to sacrifice your happiness for me.’’

‘’Art is not the one that make me happy, but _you_.’’ Jin corrected. ‘’When you see my drawing and praise me for it, it make me so happy. That is why I continue to draws, just be with Horobi is enough for me.’’ He took another sip of his coffee, hiding his face on the mug to hide his embarrassment, silently berating himself for not finding better and less sappy words to convey his feeling, no matter how true it was. The world could end tomorrow, and Jin was fine with it as long as Horobi was with him.

‘’Thank you.’’

Jin looked up and almost jumped, Horobi had moved from across the table to his side without making any sound, a seldom-seen smile was on his face, he reached out and affectionately ruffled Jin’s hairs.

Overcome by a sudden bout of childishness, Jin snuggled up against his father, burying his face on his chest, listening to the hum of his systems, noting the disparity in the sound. This was why he wanted to become an engineer. Horobi was an old model. Though Hiden Intelligence treated the humagears like employees more than company products, the fact that Horobi was a rogue who had disappeared from their radar for 19 years meant he could not enjoy the benefits that the company provided for his kin.

Slowly and steadily, Horobi’s system was falling apart, and if Jin did not do something about it, he would lose his father. He was not even sure if Horobi had a backup data or not.

‘’But you know.’’ Horobi started, stroking Jin's hairs like a cat. ‘’Someday, you will find someone you want to marry, and they might not want me in your life—’’

‘’Then they are not worth marrying.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
